


Mating Season

by VelveteenPrince



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beta Asra/Submissive Alpha Julian, Magical cock rings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: There are only a handful of things more exciting than having Julian Devorak at your mercy.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azelto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/gifts).



> Pure, indulgent porn for a friend.

Asra was busiest right before mating season. Suppressants for Alphas and Omegas alike sold out within an hour or two during the first couple of days. And then, as if Vesuvia had fallen into a deep slumber, there came the quiet days. The days when Julian could stay in bed with him all day.

Asra’s figure shields him from the sunlight creeping in through open curtains, eyes focused on nothing in particular as he drags a towel across his skin with long, careful strokes, ridding himself of any remnants of cum and sweat. Julian licks his lips; the scent of blood mixed with aftersex clings to Asra’s body like it’s part of him. He never knew a beta’s scent could be so captivating. They’d barely finished mating and yet the need to push Asra back down on the bed and ride him until he sees stars burns strong as ever inside him. 

“Need a hand?” Julian must have been hypnotized, unaware of the words his mouth was letting out as he admired the golden glow framing Asra’s silhouette. The hand travelling down his chest stops as soft lilac eyes fall on him.

“Oh?” Asra quirks an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’m almost done here, but I could use help on my back.” 

Asra’s back is a sight to behold. Dark red streaks and bite marks invite Julian to lick him clean right then and there instead of using the towel. He begins trailing feather-light kisses between his shoulder blades, his teeth aching to sink into tender flesh once again, slowly tear him open while Asra slides inside him... He doesn’t notice he’s reached the base of his spine until a voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

“All done? Let me, then.” 

His face burns when Asra straddles him, his palm pressed flush to his chest, pinning him down. The wet towel does little to help cool his skin, leaving in its wake ghost sensations that race his pulse as it caresses down his jaw, his neck, every crevice his sharp breaths create on his clavicle. It would tickle if he didn’t feel an incoming rut building up as silk digits graze his chest, perking up every hair on his body when the cloth grazes his sensitive nipples. His erection twitches under the heat between Asra’s legs.  

“Again, Ilya? It’s been like five minutes.”

His blush deepens. Had it really? It feels like an eternity since he last touched Asra.  He doesn’t seem the least bit taken aback when Julian pulls him down by the wrists, impatiently, claiming his lips with such desperation he becomes dizzy. 

“Ilya.” His name, spoken out of breath through slick lips, makes him lose his mind. Asra’s hand soothes his burning head as he touches his forehead, enticing his inhibitions to slowly slip away. He almost fails to register the words coming out of his mouth. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you didn’t take your suppressants today, did you?” 

“Mmh,” instead of processing thoughts, he lets his hand wander down to grab Asra’s thigh, hips instinctively grinding up against him. “I’m all out.” He mindlessly responds, hoping that explanation suffices.  

Asra pushes himself up, this time snapping Julian out of his daze. “You should have said something! I’ll go make some.” 

No, he’s pretty sure he should have just stayed quiet, as next thing he knows Asra is peeling himself off him and walking out the room, leaving Julian cold and dazed. 

He might as well have said _follow me_ , because, as if leashed to Asra’s scent, he gets up after him, his erection uncomfortably pressed up to his body as he covers himself with a sheet. Once he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he sees Asra already has a few glass jars sprawled out in front of him on the table, complete with a mortar and pestle. He says nothing when Julian’s arms snake around his waist, pulling him close. “Come back to bed.” 

“Mmmhm, right after I’m done here.”  He doesn’t seem to notice Julian’s attempts at pressing their bodies as close as humanly possible, his lips finding his nape as he works, pouring a decent amount of a gel from a container, sprinkling some dry leaves on top. He moves against his erection as he bends to grab another ingredient; the sheet around Julian's waist falls. “Go lie down while I make the suppressants.” Asra says, palming Julian’s face a few times to call his attention. It does little to move him, nose still glued to Asra’s neck. 

“Fuck the suppressants.” He practically moans out, taking hold of Asra’s hips and turning him around to kiss him with burning intensity.

For a moment, Asra indulges him, letting his fingertips ruffle the hairs on his chest as he teases him, hands travelling down to his happy trail and stopping right before his already-leaking cock. A guttural growl escapes him, fingers instinctively digging into Asra’s back when he grabs his dick. Julian falls to his knees as a spasm cuts his pleasure short; the hand on his cock now gone, a golden glow holding the base of his dick instead, applies pressure. He looks up, puzzled. 

“This should keep you from cumming.” He explains, the tip of his index finger tracing the path down his nose, his lips, his neck... “And this—” his chest, his stomach… Julian’s eyes follow as his finger finally settles on the head of his cock “should keep you from getting bored while you wait.”

He opens his mouth to ask, when a wave of pleasure hits him. A million tingles travel up and down his cock, stimulating him even after Asra removes his hand. 

“Wha— _ah_ —t is that?” The vibrations come so fast he’s curling his toes, tears clouding his vision in no time. 

“Something I wanted to try. The vibrations increase with your pulse.” Every muscle in his body flutters at the thought. To stop moan after moan from ripping out of him, Julian bites his lip, taking deep breaths. He becomes acutely aware of his heart hammering in his chest. Asra kneels in front of him, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone while he ties his hands behind his back. “This is so you don’t try to touch it and end up overstimulating.” He says, before returning to his work.

Porcelain hits stone; again, and again, and again, and again. Almost in sync with his heartbeat. Julian tries to focus on something else; the song Asra is humming, the earthly scents, _anything_. He can’t know if pressing his legs together makes it better or worse. It certainly isn’t enough to help him cum. 

“Dear salamander, can you light up the stove for me?” Asra’s voice comes distant through Julian’s pants and gasps. He’s too focused on the rhythmic vibrations threatening to make him burst but never quite taking him over the edge, that he doesn’t notice Asra walking over to him until he cups his face to get his attention, thumb wiping the drool from his chin. 

“You have two minutes while the brew heats up.” 

He stares at him, confused for a second, his brain taking longer than usual to process his words when something soft pressed between his legs startles him. He looks down at the pillow nestled under him. The stimulation disappeared, leaving his dick cold, hungry for more. He needs to feel _something_ again. He—

He’s humping the pillow without a second thought, his thighs holding it in place as he rolls his hips. His body melts into it, a sweet voice falling from his lips. _Ah_ , he’s close, just a little more…

Asra’s hand holds his cheek. He says something but it’s muffled by one of Julian’s moans. A whimper catches in his throat when the pressure returning to his dick stops his orgasm. 

Only then does it dawn on him what Asra had said. _Time’s up_. 

He gulps down a scream. “No! Wait I’m— so close—” 

Asra raises an eyebrow at him. It isn’t until he lets his head fall, a frustrated grunt leaving his throat, that Asra lets the ring resume its vibrations. Tears roll down his cheeks as desperation takes over.

Asra thanks the stove salamander, and a stirring replaces the sounds of grinding from earlier. But Julian’s mind is blank. His teeth dig into the pillow, he can smell himself from having just tried to copulate with it, and underneath that, he smells Asra; sweet and warm like a gentle breeze, submerging him into a limbo of pleasure where he can’t even hear himself. His eyes roll into his head as he begs whatever god can help him to _please make time go faster._ He attempts to hump something, _anything_ . The air isn’t enough, he wants Asra there with him to pry him open and slam into him _quick_ , his heat infiltrating his body. Burning him.

“Oh my.” Asra touches his face— he must be on fire because Asra’s cool touch brings him back to reality. But it’s not _enough_. He tries to open his eyes. Tries, because he still can’t see Asra. “Did you um…” 

He looks down, struggling to focus. But finally sees the swollen knot at the base of his cock, from the magic ring’s stimulation alone. 

The ring snaps as soon as Asra touches it. Julian’s hips buck, trying to chase a sensation that is no longer there. He whimpers, already leaking without his restraint. 

“Asra— I’m not gonna last. Please, please, _please_ help me cum.” He begs, nestling his head in Asra’s shoulder, welcoming the change in temperature. Asra forces him to look up, trailing kisses down his neck, his hand milking his cock as praises leave his lips in-between pecks down his collarbone. 

“Asraaa…” He whines, throwing his head back as he tries to fuck Asra's hand. 

He leans down. Not ten seconds after wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, Julian cums. Muscles jerking with the pleasure of his release finally washing over him. 

He’s fairly certain he landed somewhere soft thanks to Asra’s magic, but he's not quite sure how he ended up back in bed. The window is no longer open, curtains closed. It’s either too early or too late, he can't know for sure. Not that it matters. Mating season lasts several weeks.


End file.
